Untruth
by littlesugar
Summary: Program pemerintah membuat Yoongi harus menerima perjodohan dengan orang yang tidak ia kenal, dan juga membuatnya harus melupakan cinta pertamanya. ( Taegi VGa / Minyoon / Kookga ) DLDR / Review please :3
1. Chapter 1

"Untruth"

Chapter 1

.

Bottom!Yoongi

.

 **Warning : Boys Love, OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

 **Remake dari anime Koi to Uso**

 **( dengan beberapa perubahan )**

 **© littlesugar**

 **.**

Happy Reading

.

.

Berawal dari program pemerintahan jepang untuk mengatasi angka kelahiran yang rendah, atau lebih dikenal dengan perencanaan Yukari yang sudah berjalan selama 40 tahun. Dan kini perencanaan Yukari telah menyebar hingga ke Korea Selatan dengan nama perencanaan Gwanryeom yang artinya terikat.

Saat para remaja menginjak usia 17 tahun, pemerintah akan memberitahukan pasangan hidupnya, dan hubungan percintaan selain itu dilarang. Dalam artian para remaja tidak diperbolehkan memilih pasangannya sesuka hati.

Namun, berkat program itu, angka kelahiran di Korea mulai stabil sama seperti Jepang. Anak yang terlahirpun memiliki kemampuan yang lebih tinggi dibanding sebelumnya, karena pemerintah telah memasangkan para remaja sesuai data mereka. Karena itulah, program pemerintah yang dinamakan Gwanryeom dapat menjamin kebahagiaan bagi kebanyakan pasangan.

Tetapi, sepertinya berbeda bagi seorang pemuda biasa yang sedang jatuh cinta. Ia kini bersekolah di SMA Bangtan dan telah menginjak semester pertama di kelas 3. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menyukai program pemerintahan Gwanryeom itu.

Namanya, Min Yoongi. Pemuda manis dengan kulit seputih salju itu yang kini tengah duduk terdiam disisi kelas memandangi salah satu teman sekelasnya. Mungkin ini sudah 10 menit sejak pertama dia mulai melakukan ritual menatap sang pujaan hati. Rasanya tidak bosan melihat bagaimana orang itu tertawa dan berbicara dengan teman-temannya. Sampai-sampai Yoongi tidak sadar, jika salah satu temannya sudah sedari tadi memperhatikan dia dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Dengarkan aku, Yoongi!" Nada tinggi itu berhasil membuat Yoongi menoleh malas, dan ia melihat Namjoon dengan wajah sebalnya.

"Apa, sih?" tanyanya ketus. Tapi, sepertinya Namjoon mengabaikan itu, merasa sudah mendapatkan perhatian Yoongi, iapun kembali mengoceh.

"Kau tau, aku pikir, aku sedang jatuh cinta!" katanya dengan penuh keyakinan, Yoongi hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Aku akan hidup demi cinta, hanya demi cinta dan tidak akan menikah!"

Yoongi merasa Namjoon sudah mulai masuk kedalam mode lebay-nya, dengan perlahan ia meninggalkan Namjoon dan beralih ke meja dimana sahabatnya berada.

"Hei, Jimin-ah. Namjoon itu kenapa sih?"

Jimin melihat Yoongi mendekat, menyudahi kegiatan meminum susu kotaknya. "Katanya, kemarin dia mendapatkan pemberitahuan dari pemerintah."

Kedua mata Yoongi membola, "benarkah?!"

Jimin mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan ceritanya. "Dan besok, Namjoon akan menemuinya bersama keluarganya, dia jadi takut."

"Yak! Aku tidak takut!" Yang dibicarakan ternyata mendengar, Namjoon cepat-cepat menghampiri Jimin dan Yoongi dengan wajah kesal. "Hanya saja aku ingin jujur dengan perasaanku!"

Mendengar itu, Jimin dengan tatapan malasnya memandang Namjoon. "Jujur saja, kau itu cuma mau sex, kan?"

Mendapati pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan seperti itu, Namjoon terkejut dan sedikit salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, bukan! Yang aku inginkan itu hanya cinta! Aku ingin merasakan cinta tanpa program pemerintah." Ucapnya melemah di ujung kalimat. Tapi, seketika wajahnya kembali ceria dengan penuh semangat mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. "Pokoknya, aku bersumpah tidak akan menikah dengan orang yang dipilihkan oleh pemerintah bodoh itu!"

"Wah!" Itu Yoongi yang mungkin sudah ikut terbawa dengan pemikiran bodohnya Namjoon, ia juga memandang Namjoon dengan penuh semangat. "Sepertinya aku merasakan perasaan sepertimu, Namjoon!"

Disisi itu Jimin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sembari menyeruput susu kotak yang masih tersisa, melihat teman dan sahabatnya bertingkah bodoh karena Gwanryeom tu membuatnya lelah sendiri.

Lalu Namjoon menggenggam kedua tangan Yoongi. "Oke, Yoongi, mulai sekarang ayo bersumpah kalau kita tidak akan menikah!"

Yoongi mengangguk semangat, dan menarik paksa tangan Jimin untuk ikut digenggam bersama Namjoon. Membuat ketiga saling memandang dan berteriak serempak (sebenarnya hanya Namjoon dan Yoongi), "YEAY!" "YEAH!"

"Huh?" Ketiganya mendengar suara asing dari belakang Yoongi seketika menoleh bersamaan.

"T-Taehyung?!"

Yoongi adalah orang pertama yang terkejut melihat orang itu sudah berdiri dibelakangnya dengan cengiran kotak khas seorang Kim Taehyung.

"Maaf, apa aku mengagetkanmu, Yoong?" Tanya Taehyung pada Yoongi dengan sedikit menunduk. Ya, itu karena Yoongi yang memang lebih pendek dari Taehyung dan kawan-kawannya yang lain.

Yoongi menggeleng cepat dan wajahnya sudah dihiasi warna kemerahan, "tidak! Tidak apa, kok!"

"Hehe, ngomong-ngomong aku juga ikut sumpah itu, ya!" Ujar Taehyung dengan cerianya sambil melenggangkan kaki meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih bingung karena dirinya.

Yoongi menatap punggung Taehyung yang menjauh, orang yang selama ini ia sukai. Semenjak suatu kejadian yang Yoongi alami dengan Taehyung saat SD menjadi saat pertama juga Yoongi jatuh cinta. Sejak hari itu juga ia mengutuk tentang program pemerintahan yang akan menjodohkannya dengan seseorang yang tidak ia kenal sama sekali dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Yoongi?" Jimin menepuk pundak Yoongi, karena ia tau pasti Yoongi sedang melamunkan Taehyung. Karena selama ini, hanya Jimin yang menjadi tempat keluh kesah dan segala cerita Yoongi, maka Jimin sudah pasti tau, jika Yoongi menyukai pemuda jangkung itu.

Beberapa detik tidak merespon, akhirnya Yoongipun menoleh dengan wajah blanknya pada Jimin, "ah, iya, kenapa?"

Dan Jimin hanya menggeleng sembari menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

.

 _Untruth_

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam, Yoongi tengah terlentang diatas kasur empuknya. Dengan pikirannya melayang memikirkan Gwanryeom. Kebahagiaan yang sudah terjamin dan masa depan yang damai memang sangat diinginkan semua orang. Tapi, Yoongi benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan program bodoh itu.

Padahal rasanya menyenangkan dapat jatuh cinta dengan orang yang menjadi pilihan hati, bukan karena di jodohkan. Memikirkan itu membuat wajah seseorang terbayang dalam benak Yoongi, Kim Taehyung. Ia merasa ia tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta selain pada Taehyung. Taehyung adalah cinta pertamanya selama 6 tahun terakhir ini.

 _flashback_

 _hari itu dimana Yoongi menunggu ayahnya menjemput. Tetapi, sampai sore tiba dan hujan turun deras, ayahnya tidak kunjung datang. Saat itu, sekolah sudah sepi dan ia pun mulai menangis, tapi sesuatu membuat tangisannya berhenti. Sebuah payung yang diulurkan di depannya oleh Kim Taehyung._

 _"K-Kenapa kau masih disekolah, Taetae?" Tanya Yoongi sembari menahan isakannya, dan Taehyung kecil mulai terkikik geli karena melihat wajah menangis Yoongi._

 _"Hihi, aku keasikan main game dikelas, sampai lupa harus pulang." Yoongi melihat Taehyung tersenyum lebar masih mengulurkan payung padanya. "Ayo pakai payung bersamaku!"_

Dan pada saat itu juga, Taehyung telah merebut seluruh isi hati Yoongi.

Dari SD hingga SMA, telah menjadi keberuntungan untuk Yoongi karena bisa terus satu sekolah dengan Taehyung. Tapi, mereka jarang sekali berbicara walaupun dalam satu kelas. Itu karena Yoongi yang memang menjauh dari Taehyung, Taehyung itu salah satu siswa populer di sekolah, semua orang mengenalnya. Berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang bahkan hanya berteman dengan beberapa orang di dalam kelasnya dan hanya memiliki Jimin sebagai sahabatnya.

 _Tok tok_

"Yoongi-ya, makan malam sudah siap!" Teriakan itu membuat Yoongi tersadar dari segala pemikirannya dan terbangun untuk segera berlari kecil menuju pintu kamarnya.

"Akhirnya, aku benar-benar lapar, Eomma masak apa?" Tanya Yoongi saat sudah berada diluar kamarnya. Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil Eomma oleh Yoongi itu tersenyum lembut.

"Makanan kesukaanmu tentu saja, mulai hari ini sampai lusa Eomma akan memasak makanan kesukaanmu."

"Kenapa begitu?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

"Karena lusa kan hari ulang tahunmu!" Wanita itu bertepuk tangan, lalu tersenyum lebih lebar. "Dan anakku akan menerima pemberitahuan pasangannya!"

Tiba-tiba langkah Yoongi terhenti, ia baru ingat, kalau lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Yang artinya ia akan menginjak usia 17 tahun, dimana pemerintah akan memberi pemberitahuan pasangan. Itu berarti ia sudah ditentukan akan menikah dengan orang itu, dan tidak boleh lagi jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Termasuk pada Taehyung.

 _'Tidak, aku tidak mau itu!'_

To be continued

Annyeong! kembali lagi bersama littlesugar ='3 udah lama gak bikin ff bts, rada kagok karena sempet ilang feel, ini semua garagara aku terlalu jatuh cinta sama Yuri on Ice dan koi to uso TT *oke jadi curhat

Disini adakah yang suka nonton anime ini? ="3 Aku suka sama Nisaka (disini yang jadi Jimin), menurut aku dia karakter paling bikin greget di koi to uso. wkwk.

Okeoke, pokonya aku tunggu review dari kalian, kritik saran dan ini mau dilanjut atau gak, silahkan review ya! terimakasih TT

Salam katsudon


	2. Chapter 2

"Untruth"

Chapter 2

.

Taegi/Minyoon/Kookga

Bottom!Yoongi

.

 **Warning : Boys Love, OOC, AU, Typo(s)**

 **Remake dari anime Koi to Uso**

 **( dengan beberapa perubahan )**

 **littlesugar**

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Aku hanya ingin mencintai dia.

Seusai makan malam, Yoongi kembali memasuki kamarnya. Dengan pikiran terus menerawang pada dua hari yang akan datang, dimana ia akan mendapatkan pemberitahuan pasangan yang dijodohkan oleh pemerintah.

Dimulai pada hari itu ia tidak akan lagi bebas mencintai seseorang, mencintai Taehyung. Perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam, akan sia-sia. Mungkin dia memang harus melakukan sesuatu, sebelum pemberitahuannya datang.

"Oh, baiklah!" Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada, dan bertekad didalam hati, kalau kali ini ia akan menyatakan perasaannya.

"Besok, aku akan menyatakannya pada Taehyung!"

.

.

 _Untruth_

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yoongi sampai disekolah lebih pagi dari biasanya, karena ia tau kalau Taehyung selalu datang pertama di kelas. Maka dari itu, ia disini. Menunggu Taehyung lebih awal di depan kelas.

Saat sedang menyusun setiap kata didalam otaknya, suara langkah kaki di ujung lorong menyadarkannya. Ketika ia mendongak, Ia mendapati Taehyung sedang berjalan ke arahnya, maksudnya ke arah kelas mereka.

Taehyung semakin dekat di depannya, jantungnya semakin berdetak tidak karuan. Kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi tubuh, dan Yoongi berjalan menuju hadapan Taehyung untuk menghentikan langkahnya. Taehyung tampak bingung melihat teman sekelasnya itu tiba-tiba berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah yang serius.

"Kau kenapa, Yoongi?"

"Taehyung!"

Taehyung tidak menjawab, ia menunggu Yoongi yang tampaknya akan kembali berbicara. Taehyung ikut merasakan kegugupan Yoongi saat ia menatap langsung pada kedua manik coklat Yoongi.

"A-apa kau ingat kalau kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya saat SD?!"

Ekspresi pemuda jangkung dihadapannya itu berubah kosong, tampak berpikir, lalu bertanya dengan santainya. "Bertemu saat SD? Kapan itu, ya?"

Bagai tertimpa sepuluh kumamon berukuran manusia, Yoongi dengan seluruh harapannya hancur berkepin-keping dalam hitungan detik. "K-kau tidak ingat?!"

Ia benar-benar tak memikirkan sedikitpun akibat yang terjadi pada Yoongi, Taehyung malah menggeleng sambil menampilkan cengiran kotak bodohnya. Dan sama bodohnya, Yoongi menanggapi gelengan Taehyung dengan suara tawa yang penuh paksaan, sama sekali tidak enak untuk didengar.

"Begitu ya, Hehe. Ya sudah, tidak apa-apa." Yoongi menunduk dalam, kalau begini semuanya tidak akan tersampaikan pada Taehyung. Apa mungkin hubungan mereka hanya akan sebatas ini. Yoongi sedih sekali saat tau ternyata Taehyung tidak mengingat kejadian berharganya.

"Kalau begitu, aku masuk duluan ya." Perlahan Taehyung mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju ruang kelas.

"TAEHYUNG!" Belum sampai Taehyung menyentuh gagang pintu, suara teriakan Yoongi yang menggema berhasil menghentikan pergerakannya. "Hari ini jam 6 sore, ditaman belakang SD! Aku akan menunggumu disana!"

Kepala itu ia tengokkan lagi pada sosok mungil yang masih berdiri ditempatnya dengan bahu yang sedikit bergetar.

"Jika kau tidak mau, tidak apa, tapi aku mungkin akan terus menunggumu!"

Setelah itu Yoongi berlari meninggalkan Taehyung yang masih terdiam, Taehyung terus menatap punggung sempit Yoongi berlari menjauhinya. Tanpa tau kedua mata itu menyiratkan kesedihan.

.

.

 _Untruth_

.

.

sudah tiga puluh menit berlalu dari yang direncanakan, Yoongi masih berdiri dibawah jam besar yang berada ditaman. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah sampai rasanya pening menyerang. Wajahnya lesu memikirkan Taehyung yang mungkin tidak berniat untuk datang menemuinya.

"Kenapa lama sekali, mungkin aku harus menunggunya sebentar lagi."

Kakinya ia bawa melangkah ke arah kotak pasir yang biasanya digunakan anak-anak kecil untuk bermain di taman itu, Yoongi mendudukkan dirinya ditepi kotak, dan mengambil ranting yang tergeletak tak jauh dari kakinya.

Waktu kini sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Sudah banyak goresan membentuk not balok diatas pasir, Yoongi yang membuatnya. Suatu keahlian Yoongi adalah membuat lagu, walau banyak orang yang meremehkannya, tapi dia tetap senang saat membuat nada nada yang manis.

Getaran ponsel di saku celananya, membuat ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Entah sudah keberapa kali ponselnya bergetar panjang, tapi ia tampak tak berniat untuk mengecek barang sekalipun. Perlahan ia menoleh pada jam besar disana dengan tatapan sendunya, "Ah, sudah jam sembilan."

Yoongi itu memang keras kepala, sekarang ini Yoongi akan terus menunggu dan menunggu dengan seluruh harapannya. Walaupun, jarum jam sudah berada diatas angka 11, ia masih menunggu. Dua kali satpam yang berkeliling sudah menegurnya, agar anak kecil cepat pulang karena sudah malam, ucap para satpam, dan itu berhasil membuat Yoongi merenggut, dia itu sudah SMA bukan anak kecil lagi.

Saat ia menengadah menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi bintang membuatnya kembali berpikir. Percuma saja seperti ini, hatinya sudah terasa sangat sesak. Mungkin memang seharusnya ia melepaskan Taehyung, karena Taehyung saja hanya menganggap Yoongi sebatas teman sekelas yang sesudah lulus pasti akan terlupakan.

Dengan berat hati ia bangkit dari ayunan yang sedaritadi ia duduki, kakinya mulai melangkah lesu untuk meninggalkan taman.

"Tunggu!" Langkah Yoongi kembali terhenti saat ia mendengar suara yang ia kenal berteriak dibelakangnya beriringan dengan langkah kaki yang berlari mendekat, setelah itu lengan Yoongi ditarik paksa membuat tubuhnya berbalik menghadap orang itu.

Disaat itu juga kedua bola Yoongi membulat, menatap Taehyung lah yang pada akhirnya datang menemuinya. "Taehyung?"

"Maaf, aku sangat terlambat." Ucap Taehyung sembari mengatur napasnya yang habis berlari, "ayo kita duduk, aku lelah."

Disinilah mereka, duduk terdiam dibangku taman ditemani angin malam yang berhembus. Saat Taehyung datang, Yoongi jadi bingung harus mengatakan apa saja. Padahal Yoongi benar-benarn tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini.

"Loh, ituㅡ" Suara Taehyung membuat Yoongi segera menolehkan kepalanya, namun ia langsung melihat ke arah telunjuk Taehyung tertuju, "ㅡnot balok, kan?"

Oh, Taehyung melihat not balok yang Yoongi buat diatas pasir tadi, dan Yoongi pun mengangguk pada Taehyung.

Taehyung terkekeh pelan, "Ternyata kau masih sama seperti dulu, ya."

"Eh?"

"Iya, dulu, saat SD kau juga pernah berusaha membuat nada nada walau hasilnya jadi aneh dan ditertawakan teman-teman sekelas saat pelajaran musik, kan? Haha." Jelasnya sembari menatap not balok yang ada diatas pasir itu.

Awalnya Yoongi merasa malu saat mengingat kejadian itu, tapi Yoongi tiba-tiba tersadar akan sesuatu, "Taehyung, bukankah kau tidak mengingatku saat SD?"

Taehyung menghadapkan wajahnya pada Yoongi, dia tersenyum sampai matanya menutup. "Aku bohong."

"Bohong?" Tanya Yoongi tidak percaya, tidak tau kah Taehyung sudah membuat hati Yoongi diterjang badai saat ia seolah-olah sudah melupakan Yoongi saat SD.

"Um, Bohong." Taehyung mengangguk. "Maaf, ya." lanjutnya.

Sebenarnya Yoongi ingin mencekik Taehyung saat itu juga, tapi perasaan lega lebih mengusainya saat ini. Tapi, kenapa Taehyung harus berbohong padanya, apa dia malu karena adanya Yoongi.

"Oh, ya. Yoongi, ada apa?"

Taehyung sudah bertanya pada intinya. Benar, ini sudah waktunya sebelum hari ulang tahunnya datang.

Yoongipun mengeratkan kepalan tangannya yang berada diatas pahanya, ia menunduk dalam untuk melancarkan kata-katanya, karena jika harus menatap Taehyung, ia jadi bingung.

"Aku mungkin tidak menonjol dikelas, aku tidak tampan atau cantik seperti yang kau suka, aku juga tidak pintar." Yoongi menggigit bibirnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan, "aku memperbaiki segala hal agar aku bisa terus berada didekatmu, aku bahkan meminta pendapat Jimin tentang penampilanku, pokoknya ini semua karena dirimu."

Yoongi mendongak perlahan, menatap Taehyung yang ternyata tengah memandanginya, ia langsung tenggelam dalam manik kelam Taehyung.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Ungkap Yoongi dengan suara tegasnya, akhirnya kalimat itu terucap.

Angin yang berhembus seperti memberi jeda pada pernyataan Yoongi pada Taehyung. Keduanya saling menatap, dan Taehyung belum juga bereaksi. Yoongi merasa Taehyung pasti tidak akan menyukai ungkapan seperti ini.

Pandangan Yoongi mulai mengabur saat cairan bening tiba-tiba menggenang pada kedua pelupuk matanya.

"M-maaf, karena aku sudah mengatakan hal seperti ini." Lirihnya sambil mengusap kasar air mata yang mulai mengalir. "Hiks, Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau menolak, a-aku hanya merasa lega sudah mengatakannya."

Taehyung belum juga mengeluarkan suaranya, hanya saja tangannya terulur menarik tangan Yoongi yang digunakan untuk mengusap air matanya, lalu Taehyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket yang ia kenakan. Yoongi pun memperhatikan dengan isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa kau ingat ini?"

Sebuah payung berwarna ungu dengan gambar alien berada ditangan Taehyung terulur pada Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut, karena ia mengenal betul payung itu. Jadi Yoongi melihat Taehyung untuk meminta penjelasan.

Taehyung tersenyum lembut, "Aku juga selama ini menyukaimu, Min Yoongi."

Beberapa detik kemudian Taehyung tertawa saat melihat wajah terkejut Yoongi dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Hidung dan kedua pipinya memerah, kedua mata kecilnya melebar, sangat menggemaskan.

"Aku selalu ingat, saat melihatmu didepan sekolah menunggu seseorang menjemputmu dengan mata penuh binar tengah menatap hujan, anak laki-laki mungil yang manis. Tapi lama kelamaan kau malah menangis, jadi aku menghampirimu dan mengajakmu pulang bersama dengan payung kesayangan pemberian nenekku."

Yoongi merenggut sebal, "Jadi kau menungguku sampai menangis baru menghampiriku, huh?"

"Haha, itu hal yang menyenangkan bagiku, melihat raut wajahmu yang berubah-ubah membuat jantungku berdebar." Taehyung membawa tangan Yoongi untuk ia genggam. "Dan itu sangat istimewa dan sesuatu yang indah."

Belum habis rasa bahagia Yoongi meledak didalam dadanya, Taehyung sudah menarik tubuhnya untuk ia dekap dengan erat. "Selama bertahun-tahun ini aku mecintaimu, Yoongi."

"Taehyung-ah," perlahan Yoongi membalas pelukan Taehyung, air matanya kembali mengalir melewati pipi putihnya, "aku juga mencintaimu."

Taehyung yang pertama merenggangkan dekapan mereka, dan ia membawa wajahnya mendekati wajah Yoongi. Yoongi hanya diam sambil memperhatikan Taehyung, sampai ia merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel pada bibirnya.

Itu bibir Taehyung.

Mereka berciuman dibawah sinar rembulan. Sekilas Taehyung melumat bibir Yoongi dengan lembut lalu ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari pemuda manis itu. Ketika keduanya tengah saling bertatapan, ponsel Yoongi kembali bergetar, mengalihkan atensi mereka berdua.

Mungkin itu ibu atau ayahnya yang menanyakan dimana keberadaannya, maka ia merogoh sakunya untuk meraih benda pintar tersebut. Namun, saat ia membuka kunci ponselnya, terdapat satu pesan masuk berisikan Pemberitahuan dari Pemerintah Korea, membuat kedua matanya membola.

"Pemberitahuan?" Buru-buru Yoongi mendongak pada jam besar yang ada ditaman itu, "Astaga, ini sudah jam 12 malam! itu artinya aku sudah 17 tahun."

"Apa kau tidak mau melihatnya?"

Yoongi mulai berkeringat sebelum kembali menatap layar handphone-nya, memikiran siapa orang yang akan dijodohkan dengannya, perlahan ibu jarinya bergerak menekan pilihan lihat yang tertera.

 _klik_

Pelan-pelan ia membaca setiap kalimat yang terdapat didalam pemberitahuan sama tertulis namanya dan nama pasangan yang telah dijodohkan. Tapi, aneh sekali, handphone-nya mendadak error, membuat huruf-huruf yang ada tidak terlihat jelas.

Nama itu, samar-samar ia dapat membacanya.

Kim.

Tae.

Hyung.

Kim taehyung!

"Heh?!" tepat setelah ia membaca nama itu handphonenya mati seketika. Tunggu, jadi benar kan, Taehyung yang ada di dalam pemberitahuannya. "Itu! Namamu disini, Taehyung!"

"Benarkah?!"

Yoongi mengangguk cepat seraya menunjukkan layar handphonenya yang sudah berwarna hitam, "tapi setelah itu handphoneku mati, aku tidak tau kenapa."

"Selamat malam, Yoongi-ssi."

Tiba-tiba dua orang lelaki menghampiri mereka, yang satu bertubuh kecil dengan wajah yang ramah dan yang satu lagi memakai kacamata bulat juga lebih tinggi dari temannya dengan surai berwarna kuning.

"Saya Kim wonpil, dari kementerian kesehatan, tenaga kerja, dan kesejahteraan." Ujar pemuda bertubuh kecil itu dengan sopan.

"Dan, saya Jae dari kementerian kesehatan, tenaga kerja dan kesejahteraan."

Ketika mereka berdua berdiri tepat dihadapan Yoongi, ia dan Taehyung bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk pada mereka. Lalu Yoongi menatap penuh tanya pada kedua orang itu.

"Ah, kami datang untuk mengantarkan pemberitahuan pemerintah untukmu." Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Wonpil itu membuka tas yang ia bawa, mengeluarkan satu map berwarna coklat dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu yang akan datang." Yoongi menerima map itu dan beralih menatap lelaki itu lagi.

"Terima kasih," Namun, karena rasa penasarannya Yoongi membuka map itu, isinya selembar kertas, ketika ia baca isinya sama dengan apa yang ia terima di handphonenya.

Tubuh Yoongi menegang saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Nama yang tertera dikertas itu bukanlah Kim Taehyung.

melainkan, Jeon Jungkook.

.

.

To be continued

P.s :

Hai, bertemu lagi sama sugar!

Cuma mau ngasih penjelasan, anggap aja Gwanryeom di Korea sudah mengizinkan hubungan sesama jenis, makanya di pemberitahuan bisa saja dapat pasangan lelaki atau perempuan. Biar gak aneh ; u ;

Hehe, oke, see you next chapter! sugar selalu tunggu review baik kritik saran atau apapun dari kalian~

dan terimakasih yang sudah fav, follow terutama yang sudah mau review /lempar lopek besar/

Salam kastudon


End file.
